Generally machines for the production of filter bags for infusion products and boxes for their packaging are structured to define a plurality of operational sections, interconnected in a way that ensures that each carries out its own task in perfect coordination with the others for high production speeds.
For instance a well known machine of this type manufactured and sold by IMA-Industria Macchine Automatiche-S.p.A., Ozzano Emilia (Bo) Italy, under the trademark MA C55, an object of numerous patent applications and granted patents, can be thought of as essentially having three sections, the first of which serving for the production of groups of individual filter bags containing the infusion product is fast, a second section which is slow with respect to the first for the formation of open boxes by glueing from punched blanks of cardboard fed into a supply hopper, and a third section, also slow compared to the first for filling the open boxes with the groups of filter bags and closing the box.
A feature of this machine is that the operational cycle of the machine section for the production of the open boxes is complete and independent, but within the cycle of the two other machine sections for the production of groups of filter bags and for the filling of the box with the groups of filter bags.
In practice it often happens that such boxes are to be only partially filled with groups of filter bags, and in this case, one finds upon checking either in the closing stage of the boxes are between production and retail sale, that the filter bags are scattered within the box, even when the filter bags have been arranged one after the other in rows well separated from each other by cardboard partitions, resulting in partial squashing of the boxes during the mentioned handling and conferring a disorderly and unpleasant appearance of the filter bags contained in the box when it is opened.